User talk:Deathgirl12
Hai :3 Mistfire333 (talk) 02:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hai there Death! 'Tis Myuutsu. 13:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Listen Look, we don't get to see each toher in chat so often. Do you think we could meet up more? 20:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Shining-Armor/Bye Bye page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Alice. Can you please go to the MLP wiki chat? Someone is waiting there. derpy says hi and asks y you left im sorry come back derpderpderpderpderpderp hi i got kicked off chat dont know why but i hoe you get this -nightJeff the killer's girlfriend (talk) 18:23, June 26, 2013 (UTC) hi alice, i know that ive been away for a while and im sorry. ive been.....preacupied lately. i cant be on the chat for a while, ididnt get kicked or banned....i just need time away from it for a while. ill be back soon though. and another thing.....YOU GOT VOCALOID STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!!!! ill be sending a message to rebecca and jase too. bye, love ya. shit i almost fogot! get a deviantart account soon, k? (Jamesthekiller (talk) 10:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC)) jeff said you quit......did you? (Jamesthekiller (talk) 18:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hey alice, look can I see you in chat? There is something really special I want to say to you. Please? Trust me you will love it. Signed, your true true love, maybe 04:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 yeah just like I said last time, please hurry and get on chat, I want to talk to you ;_; 21:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 Hey deathy, umm if you don't mind would you come on chat? I missed you so much and I didn't even notice you message me last time until my internet went out xD so yeah, mind coming on? 02:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC)irishninja0 Hey alice :) It was amazing seeing you again and I hope i get to see you again very very soon. Sorry that my internet cut out but I still can't wait to speak to you again. See you again my lovely reaper. 05:01, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Irishninja0 Where do you live: Me: somewhere. Whats gender are you: Me: the one that I am. occupation?: Me: carpool lane in training. We think alike--DangerX (talk) 05:12, March 28, 2014 (UTC)DangerX Hey come on down ally (alice) the creepypasta wiki chat, where we can party like its 1599. XD 20:26, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Irishninja0 Hey feel like talking today? I'd love to spend time with you again, shame we didn't get to over spring break. Well if you can just come on down to chat and we can chat it up xD 20:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC)irishninja0 Oh hey my bae, I didn't notice your message on my talk till today. (Stupid email not telling me this >.>) Anyway I really miss you and would love to talk to you again. I do know the perfect place we can chat....if you still want to that is. 00:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC)irishninja0 Ello stranger, at least I think, (I am so sorry if my memory serves me ill), but, I was going through my old content and what- not and in my talk page I came across something you said and my cookie dough brain automatically went, "who dat?". And then I like clickyed on the clicker and was like, I'ma see if I know person. And I just thought I'd ask. Are we, well. acqaunitnes? Or Strangers? Or mortal enemys? (If so, I will avenge my father's death you murderer!) Or do we like do the best friend thing. Sorry I'm ranting... Okay BYYYYYYEEEEEEEE--DangerX (talk) 05:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC)DangerX